


Halo, Kakak

by renka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, male!belarus
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renka/pseuds/renka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Halo, Kakak. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Belarus pada saudaranya di layar kaca. flashfic Male!Belarus & Russia. not slash. almost plotless. happy RnR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo, Kakak

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. I own nothing and will get no profit from writing this piece. This fic contains: Male!Belarus, Russia, non slash, Almost plotless, OOC, canon as nation.

Halo, Kakak. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Kulihat dari stasiun televisi kau baru saja mengadakan pemilihan umum dengan hasil presidenmu yang dulu akan dilantik lagi. Aku juga melihat demo dari manusia-manusia tak tahu diri itu di sana-sini. Mereka meneriakkan kata-kata benci bahwa pemimpinmu yang itu dan anak buahnya melakukan kecurangan saat eleksi.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kuketahui dari dirimu.

Kau tahu, Kakak, dengan dia sebagai pemimpin yang baru kita bisa jaya seperti di masa lalu? Mungkin kata kejayaan terlalu jauh untuk saat ini tapi aku bisa melihat setidaknya aliansi kita bisa erat seperti dulu. Dengan bosku yang sekarang masih menduduki jabatan, tentu. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah melakukan propaganda-propaganda untuk meyakinkan orang-orang kerdil itu bahwa yang kau yakini adah benar dan para vampir kapitalis itu keliru.

Babi-babi itu keliru. Mereka salah menilai jika kita adalah orang tertinggal atau engkau adalah beruang ompong yang kehilangan kebuasan dan tak mampu melukai mereka. Mereka salah besar.

Kau perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali, Kakak. Tubuhmu gontai, langkahmu sempat terseok, tapi aku yang mengamati dengan jelas dari sini bisa amat yakin sebentar lagi kau bisa berlari. Kita bisa berlari dan menghajar kembali mereka yang selama ini menganggap kita sampah, orang tertinggal, dan penjahat tak manusiawi.

Lihat siapa yang penjahat? Engkau membebaskan orang-orang dari cengkeraman penyiksaan mereka lantas mereka sendiri mencekik dan mengambil bagian dari orang-orang kerdil itu. Mengajak orang-orang kerdil itu untuk hidup dengan kaki dan tangannya sendiri lalu dirimu mengajak mereka menjadi temanmu secara baik-baik. Itukah yang disebut penjahat?

Aku tak mengerti kenapa pria pemberani dan penolong sepertimu dianggap penjahat oleh mereka yang justru memanfaatkan orang lain, menyiksa orang lain, dan memberi kematian pada orang lain.

Kau adalah panutanku, Kakak. Kau mungkin tak tahu bagiku kau adalah guru, saudara tertua selain Kak Ukraina, dan pahlawan bagi orang-orangku yang dulu pernah jadi satu dengan salah seorang dari vampir kapitalis. Berada dalam keadaan tertindas sedangkan tanganku tak mampu membebaskan mereka.

Aku pernah gagal, Kak, seperti halnya engkau. Aku pernah gagal dan terpuruk hingga tak memiliki apapun selain namaku sendiri yang menandakan bahwa aku hidup karena orang memanggilku dengan nama itu. Aku pernah tunduk karena takluk. Pun pernah tak berbentuk.

Lalu aku melihatmu yang berdiri dari penaklukan mereka. Bangkit dari kekejaman mereka. Melawan mereka yang menguasaimu. Dari cerita di Novgorod pada masa silam hingga Bolshevik yang tak jauh dari masa sekarang, engkau selalu melawan.

Aku kagum padamu, Kakak. Engkau bisa melawan mereka, menggempur mereka, bahkan sampai menghabisi mereka agar tidak lagi mengendalikan dirimu. Aku bangga padamu, Kak. Dalam cahayamu yang gemilang aku yang tersapu olehnya juga mulai menggerakkan kaki dan tangan untuk melawan.

Kau adalah panutanku.

Berdirilah lagi, Kak. Berdiri lagi dan berlari kembali hingga orang-orang yang meragukanmu akan malu sendiri. Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa dirimu mampu untuk kembali memimpin dunia dan menjadi jaya. Lebih jaya daripada dirimu di masa lalu.

Bangkit. Bangkitlah. Lalu bertiga, kita akan mereguk kemenangan itu bersama-sama.

.-.-.

Halo, Kakak by Renka Doden: Fin.

A/N: iya plotless. Plot bunny ini minta dikandangkan dan inilah cara mengandangkannya. Ini seperti pengakuan kekaguman seorang adik kepada kakaknya. =)) atau ada bagian yang tidak pas yang teman temukan di sini? Silakn tulis saja di review box.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Review akan diapresiasi. Sampai jumpa~


End file.
